leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mega Drain (move)
|maxpp= |power= |accuracy=100 |gen=I |tm1=yes |tm#1=21 |tmpe=yes |tm#pe=53 |na=no |category=Smart |appeal=1 |jam=4 |cdesc=Badly startles the Pokémon in front. |appealsc=1 |scdesc=Earn +3 if two Pokémon raise the Voltage in a row. |category6=Clever |appeal6=2 |jam6=3 |cdesc6=Startles the last Pokémon to act before the user. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Mega Drain (Japanese: メガドレイン Mega Drain) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM21 in Generation I and is TM53 in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. Mega Drain is the second in a line of three Grass-type HP draining attacks, the other two being and . Effect Generations I and II Mega Drain inflicts damage, and up to 50% of the damage dealt to the target is restored to the user as . If this attack deals 1 HP of damage, 1 HP will be restored to the user. If Mega Drain breaks a , no HP will be restored to the user. If HP is restored to the user when its current HP is greater than its maximum HP, its current HP will be set equal to its maximum HP. In the Pokémon Stadium series and Generation II games, Mega Drain will always miss if the target has a substitute. Mega Drain has 40 base power and 10 PP. Generation III Mega Drain will now properly heal the user when damaging a substitute, even if it was broken. If used on a Pokémon with the Ability, the user will lose the amount of HP it would have gained instead. Mega Drain can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation IV and V Mega Drain's base PP was increased to 15. If the user is holding a Big Root, the HP restored is increased by 30% (making the restored HP 65% of the damage dealt). Big Root does not increase the damage dealt. Generation VI Mega Drain cannot be used if the user is under the effects of . Generation VII In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Mega Drain's power was changed from 40 to 75, while its PP was reduced back to 10. Description |A Grass-type attack. It adds half the HP it drained from the target to the attacker's HP.}} |Steals 1/2 of the damage inflicted.}} |An attack that absorbs half the damage inflicted.}} |A tough attack that drains half the damage it inflicted to restore HP.}} |A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 19 |19 22 |STAB='}} 19 |19 27 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 23 |23|23 34 |STAB='}} }} }} 10 |10|10|STAB='}} 10 |10|10|STAB='}} 13 |13|STAB='}} |13|STAB='}} |13|STAB='}} 22 |22}} 18 |18|STAB='}} 12 |12|STAB='}} 12 |12|STAB='}} 23 |23|23|STAB='}} By By TM |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} }} }} }} }} }} }} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} }} }} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} }} }} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} }} }} }} |STAB='}} |STAB='|form=Alola Form}} |STAB='}} }} }} }} In other games Mega Drain inflicts damage and restores the user's HP based on the damage inflicted. In Gates to Infinity and , ½ of damage dealt will be restored to the user. In Gates to Infinity, the HP restored will be based off the HP lost by the target, while in Super Mystery Dungeon, the HP restored is based off the overall damage dealt. For example, Mega Drain dealing 120 damage to a target with 50 HP will restore 25 HP in Gates to Infinity, but 60 HP in Super Mystery Dungeon. Pokémon Conquest |stars=2 |pow=26 |acc=100% |eff=Restores the user's HP by half the damage taken by the target. |users= }} Pokémon GO Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It also restores the user's HP based on the damage it inflicted.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, then restores the user's HP based on the damage inflicted.}} | }} |A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target.}} |It damages an enemy. It also restores your HP. The greater the damage it causes, the more HP it restores.}} |} |} In the anime * In the dubbed version of Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!, commented about Sawyer's using Mega Drain after their Gym battle. The move mentioned in the original Japanese version was , a move that Treecko cannot legally learn. In the manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In The Ariados up There, 's , Sunbo, was revealed to know Mega Drain, but Gold was interrupted before he could finish the attack command. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=超級吸取 百萬噸吸收 超級吸收 |zh_cmn=超級吸取 / 超级吸取 百萬噸吸收 / 百万吨吸收 |cs=Mega sání |nl=Mega Drain |fi=Megapoisto |fr=Mega-Sangsue |de=Megasauger |el=Απομίζηση |hi=बड़ी नाली Badi Naali |it=Megassorbimento Megassorbim. |ko=메가드레인 |pl=Mega Odpływ ( onwards) Mega Osuszanie (EP075) |pt_br=Megadreno (games, anime, TCG, PS496) Mega Dreno (PS073) |pt_eu=Megadreno |ro=Curățenia Completă |sr=Mega isisavanje |es_la="Haz con el lo que quieras" (EP075) Megarrío (DP004) Megadrenado (XY064) |es_eu=Megaagotar |sv=Vattenattack Megasug |tr=Mega Boşaltma |vi=Hút Năng Lượng }} Category:HP-draining moves Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Megasauger es:Megaagotar fr:Méga-Sangsue it:Megassorbimento ja:メガドレイン zh:超级吸取（招式）